Nott Family Values
by Tonks Ozog
Summary: [SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED] Theo and Maya need to adjust to married life. As if juggling work, kids & renewed friendships isn't enough, they also have their own demons from the past to face. At least they can face them together, right?
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

From the master suite in Nott Hall, Hermione Nott watched through the window as her husband sneaked away from their home for the fourth time that week. He refused to tell her where he had been disappearing to for the last two weeks on a regular basis and she was growing concerned. She refused to believe that he was up to anything that might prove to get him into trouble with the Ministry, but she could find no other excuse for his bizarre and secretive behaviour.

They had only been married for three weeks and it saddened her to think that he was already keeping secrets from her. Of course she had asked him about it, but Theo's only response was to ask for her patience and to tell her that she would know everything soon. Shaking her head, she turned away from the window and crossed back to their bed, covering herself with the luxurious sheets. After ten minutes of trying and failing to relax, she gave up and sat up.

"Harvey!" She called, smiling at the elf when he appeared next to the bed.

"You is calling for Harvey, Mistress Hermione?" He said, bowing to her. She rolled her eyes, but knowing that asking him not to was entirely useless, she ignored it.

"Where is Theo disappearing to lately, Harvey?" She asked and the elf's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Master has forbade Harvey to tell Mistress," he exclaimed, "I is sorry Mistress but I simply cannot be telling you."

"Fucking hell," she groaned, dropping her head into her hands before looking back up at the house elf, "do you know where he's sneaking off to?"

"Of course Harvey is knowing," he exclaimed in outrage, "I is knowing everything young Master is doing."

"But you can't tell me?"

"No Mistress," He replied, shaking his head, his eyes growing wide when Hermione sniffled, "Mistress is upset!"

"Of course I'm upset!" She muttered, "we've been married for less than a month and Theo is already keeping secrets."

She dropped her face into her hands and cried, wondering if perhaps her instincts about her husband had been wrong and he was going to bring harm to himself or her. Could he really be involved in anything untoward? She was surprised to feel a small, bony hand curl around one of her own and allowed Harvey to uncover her face, even more surprised to see him smiling.

"Harvey cannot be telling Mistress what Master is doing," he said gently, "but I is telling Mistress she must not be worrying about it. I is knowing Mistress will be pleased, in the end."

"You're sure?" She whimpered and the elf nodded.

"I is positive," he grinned, "now Harvey is going to bring Mistress breakfast, and Mistress is to be relaxing."

She nodded with a sigh and watched as the elf bowed to her before disappearing. Her relationship with Harvey had become different once she had agreed to marry Theo, his loyalty becoming to her and not just Theo. Harvey had taken his love for Theo's mother and now used if in his care of Hermione, meaning that they had become close, in a strange kind of way. Hermione had grown to truly love the little elf and his straightforward way of looking after her and her husband.

He popped back in shortly afterwards with a tray holding all of her favorite foods, something which the elf knew would cheer her up and she ate it silently once he had disappeared. She tried to push all unwelcome thoughts of her husband out of her mind and resolved to use all of her frustration and focus it into some excercise, deciding to go swimming once her breakfast had settled.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Theo returned to the Hall with a grin on his face, happy that his task was complete and he would soon be able to reveal all to his wife. He knew that she was worried, but he desperately wanted this to be a surprise for her and knew it would be worth it to see her face when she found out what he had been doing.

He hung his coat on the hooks inside the door and called for Harvey, intent on finding out where his wife was, but was surprised when Harvey informed him of her upset earlier in the morning. Sighing, he thanked Harvey and headed off for the one place he knew Hermione to go when she had energy that needed to be burned or emotions to be ignored.

"Maya?" He cslled, stepping into the pool room and finding the water calm and still, his wife nowhere in sight.

Frowning, he crossed the expansive room and walked into the shower room, confused when he found it empty too. He paused for a moment to consider other possibilities and set off at a jog when another idea cross his mind. Turning right from the pool and jogging up the corridor, he pushed open the library doors and found his wife, laying in the middle of the floor under the glass dome in the roof.

"What are you doing, love?" He asked, frowning down at her once he had crossed to stand above her.

"Thinking." She muttered, not looking at him and he sighed before sitting down and crossing his legs next to her.

"What's wrong?" He sighed and she glared at him, snorting.

"Are you seriously asking me that, Theo?" She asked angrily, "three weeks I've been your wife and already you find it necessary to keep secrets! Are you ever going to tell me where you've been running off to?"

"Maya…" he sighed, but she shook her head, clearly frustrated and her voice grew louder as she pushed herself up and stood, pacing in front of him.

"I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure out what the hell you've been hiding from me," she snapped, almost shouting now and Theo sighed, knowing she needed to get this off of her chest and allowing her yo rant at him, "but the only thing that makes any sense is you've found some gorgeous woman that you-"

"That I what, Maya?" He snapped, standing up and stopping her from pacing by putting his hands on her shoulders, "are you really going to accuse me of fucking another woman, because I honestly thought you knew me better than that!"

"What am I supposed to think?!" She shrieked before her shoulders suddenly slumped, "Harvey says that I will be pleased, but I hate that you're keeping secrets from me, Theo."

Theo sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close to his chest. He heard her sniffle as her arms gently wrapped around his waist and winced, knowing that these secrets had driven her crazy and found himself pleased that he could reveal all tomorrow. Pulling away, he pushed a kiss to her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Theo, what are you doing?" Hermione squeaked as her husband picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "for crying out loud, put me down!"

"You refused to get up and come with me, so I'm taking you whether you like it or not." He grinned, laughing when her fists pumelled his back.

She sighed and gave up, flopping against his back and letting him carry her downstairs. She was still mad at him for being secretive and after their argument yesterday in the library the two had barely spoken and fallen asleep for the first time in months facing away from one another, without so much as a kiss goodnight. Suddenly, she felt herself being lowered to the floor and stumbled under her own weight.

"I really don't feel like going to Diagon Alley today, Theo." she grumbled and he shrugged.

"Well I do, and I want you to come with me." He said, picking her coat up from the sofa and handing it to her.

"When did you get so bloody demanding?" She mumbled to herself and heard him snort.

"When did you get so bloody petulant?" He retorted and she sent a sneer his way, "just get your coat on, witch."

"Fine!" She snapped, shrugging into her jacket and stomping into the floo, disappearing shortly afterwards and Theo shook his head, grinning as he followed after her, imagining how ridiculous she was about to be feeling.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione stepped out of the floo, thoroughly confused to find the Leaky Cauldron completely devoid of customers. The only person in the whole pub was Tom, the old and grey owner, who stood behind the bar wiping out some grimy glasses with a less than sanitary cloth.

"Uh… Tom?" She called, walking over to the bar, "why is it so quiet?"

"Everyone's over at Blotts," he told her and she frowned, "owners have sold up and today is their last day before they take off travelling. Having something of a goodbye party, I've heard."

"Flourish and Blotts is closing?!" She gasped, dismayed that her beloved bookshop would be no more, "do you know who they've sold it to?"

"No idea," he said, nodding in greeting to Theo as he stepped out of the floo, "if you head on over there, I'm sure the new owners will be around, though."

"Alright," Hermione sighed, thanking him before turning to Theo, saddened, "did you know Flourish and Blotts is closing?"

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and she nodded glumly, "well we better go and make sure you've got all the books you want then, hadn't we?"

She nodded distractedly and took his arm as he led her out of the pub and out of the little courtyard, noticing that Diagon Alley appeared nearly abandoned, the only noise coming from the bookshop that she loved so much. She felt like crying at the thought of it not being open any more, the shop was her favourite place in the world and featured heavily in her best memories in the wizarding world. Theo stopped her outside of it and she saw the banner in the window, proclaiming its new ownership and they stepped inside just as the old owner took to a platform and called for the gathered crowds attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the wrinkled old man called, smiling, "the time has come for me to retire and hand over the responsibility of this shop to new and younger owners. I have spent near eighty years making sure that the students of Hogwarts had their textbooks, separated biting books and I still have no idea where the order of Invisible Books has gone," Hermione chuckled wetly with the rest of the crowd as she remembered Harry telling her the story of those books, back in their school years, "but now it is the turn of someone else to take over. I am pleased to announce that the new owner is someone I am absolutely certain will take excellent care of this shop. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to hand over the reins of Flourish and Blotts to Mrs Hermione Nott."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Theo watched, a huge grin on his face, as Hermiones eyes became comically large at the old man's words. Everyone turned to look at her, smiling widely at the new owner of the bookstore. When the old owner had disclosed Theo that he was looking to sell the shop, he had instantly thought of his wife and offered more than the old man was asking for the place. It had taken the last two weeks to work out the contracts and terms for the sale, transferring the deeds and titles to his wife, who had now turned her stunned face to him while the crowd watched on in silence.

"This is what you've been doing?" She asked quietly and Theo shrugged.

"And you thought I was having an affair," he grinned, rolling his eyes, "the mere thought is ridiculous, Maya."

"You bought Flourish and Blotts for me?" She asked, a slow smile spreading over her lips and Theo nodded, suddenly feeling her weight thrown against him.

"I think they're waiting," he said, chuckling as he pushed her away and gestured to the crowd who laughed as she turned to them, and Theo pushed her gently towards the platform, "go on!"

He watched as she walked slowly through the parting crowd and stepped up onto the platform, shaking hands with the old owner before he instructed her to pull out her wand. Theo knew that they were about to change the wards to recognise her as the owner and proprietor and smiled at her when she looked at him, nodding reassuringly.

"Hermione Nott," the old man said loudly, "do you accept ownership of this property and business?"

"Of course!" Hermione grinned and the crowd, including Theo, laughed at her eagerness.

The old, grey wizard waved his wand and instructed Hermione to flick hers. After she had done so, the plaque behind the cash register changed to display her name as owner and manager and the crowd applauded. Soft music began to play and glasses of butterbeer appeared on a table just inside the door and the retirement slash new ownership party began.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It was almost two hours later when Hermione finally managed to be reunited with her husband, having talked to almost everyone in the shop, intent on congratulating her and asking her questions about her plans for the place. She didn't really have any answers for them, having not been expecting to suddenly find herself as the owner of the place, and told them she would probably keep everything as it currently was. She finally pushed through the crowd and found Theo near the door, smiling as he watched her approach.

"So this is what you've been doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't want the shop to fall into the hands of someone who would change it," he told her and she nodded, "so when I found out he was selling, I bought it for you."

"You are ridiculous, Theo," she chuckled, slipping her arms around his waist and pushing up onto her toes to kiss him, "and I absolutely adore you."

"Feelings mutual, love," He chuckled, "what do we do now?"

"I just need to talk to the old owner and pick up the paperwork to look through at home, then we can go home. Wait here, ok?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead before she moved away and pushed back through the crowd, hunting for the owner but was suddenly stopped when she crashed into a hard chest. Looking up to apologise, she gasped as she came face to face with a softly smiling George Weasley.

"Hello Hermione," he said and when she didn't respond, he chuckled uncomfortably, "can I have a word?"

She nodded mutely and headed to the back of the shop and after asking the previous owner, who had been looking for her to hand over the paperwork, if they could use the storeroom, she led George into the much quieter space, leaning against the wall as he turned to face her.

"You look good," he smiled, "don't look so nervous, it's only me."

"I am nervous, George," she sighed, "it's been over a year since I've seen you and you hated me last time I did."

"I never hated you, Hermione," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was grieving. I lost another brother, of course I was upset, but I never truly blamed you."

"You sure as hell seemed to!" She snapped, glaring at him and he shrugged.

"I felt like I needed to blame someone," he told her honestly, "and I couldn't find it in myself to blame Ron, so you were the only option. I am sorry for that."

"It killed me," she muttered, shaking her head, "to lose you and your family. I did nothing wrong, George. I couldn't force myself to be in love with Ron."

"I know that now," he nodded, "I've uh… I've been having counselling, and it's really helped me to come to terms with it. Not just Rom, but Fred too."

"I'm glad, George," she smiled, "but that doesn't explain what you're doing here?"

"Uh… Peace offering?" He grinned slightly uncomfortably, "I just want to build some bridges, as the muggles say."

"Alright," she smiled, "but for now, it's just a rickety old bridge, it's going to take time before it's secure, alright?"

He nodded and held his hand out for her which she shook before leaving to find Theo, confused at George's sudden approach but glad that he had quite literally extended a hand of friendship, albeit a shaky and uneasy one.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Not that I'm complaining," Theo chuckled as he lay against the back of the bath with Hermione's naked back against his chest and his hands roaming her body, "but what did I do to deserve this?"

"Like you don't know, Theodore Nott," she laughed, "I have no idea how I will ever be able to repay you for what you did."

"You don't have to repay me," Theo told her seriously, pushing her hair to one side and kissing her neck, "your love is enough."

"There is one thing I could do," she said and Theo hummed in question against her neck.

She picked up his hands, bringing them up to her mouth and kissing his fingers before lowering them to her stomach and holding them there, he rested his chin on her shoulder and she turned to look at him, finding his eyebrow raised.

"My period is late," she told him, "there's a chance…"

"What?" He gasped, "really?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "if not, I think it's time to try."

Theo pushed her away from him and stood from the bath, rushing dripping wet into their bedroom and returned to find her frowning at him until he showed her that he had gone for his wand and kneeled next to the bath.

"The slytherin girls were constantly doing pregnancy testing spells," he shrugged, "I've never done it, but I've got it memorised after seeing it so many times."

"You want to find out?" She smiled, kneeling up and looking into his eyes as she nodded, "how will we know?"

"Golden light is positive," he said, putting a hand on her hip to hold her steady and pointed his wand at her stomach, smiling, "ready?"

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders as he made intricate movements with his wand, focusing all of his attention on the wooden stick before whispering the incantation and holding it steady as he waited the 15 seconds to get the results. After what felt more like hours than seconds, a soft golden glow appeared around her stomach and he heard her gasp. Throwing his wand aside, he put his hand on her other hip and pulled her closer, pressing kisses to her stomach, making her laugh, and slowly moving up until he met her mouth, thanking her for this gift of life in his own way. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, separating them as he gently put her down on their bed and climbed over her.

"I love you, Maya." He told her and she smiled gently, her mouth falling open as he entered her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey was happier than possibly either of them when they informed him that she was expecting a child and had instantly began crying, causing Hermione and Theo great amusement. He had immediately begun to plan and prepare for a baby to occupy the nursery of the Hall for the first time since Theo had been born and every day for weeks, Hermione was dragged to the room by the elf to inspect his handiwork. Today was no different and as she entered the room, she shook her head, laughing at the eagerness displayed by the elf.

"Harvey has prepared the room with special magic, Mistress," Harvey said excitedly, "I is making sure the room is always the right temperature and it is changing colours for when we is finding out if young one will be a girl or a boy."

Currently, the room was adorned with light blue walls and white furniture. The wall behind the beautiful crib, which she had been informed was Theo's when he had been a baby, had been made to look like tartan in varying shades of blue but when Harvey clicked his fingers, it became a mixture of pinks and whites. It really was a stunning room.

"Harvey, it's wonderful," she grinned, taking in the huge room as a frown slowly took over her face, realising that it was quite far from their own room, "how will we hear the baby though?"

"I is charming the room to sound an alarm in the master suite, Mistress," Harvey grinned, "though Harvey is always knowing when a Nott is in distress and I is happy to help in the night times."

"That's wonderful, Harvey, thank you," she nodded, rubbing her stomach which was now ever so slightly swollen at 16 weeks pregnant, "do you know where Theo is?"

"Master is having a floo call in his office, Mistress."

She thanked him and headed from the nursery, taking a slow stroll across the house until she reached what had used to be Theo's father's office. They had worked together, using the book she had bought him for Christmas, to completely rid the room of any remaining dark spells or curses before redecorating it and, at Theo's insistence once she had explained their usefulness, had even installed a muggle computer.

"…mastery seems like the best option, if you're looking to create a potion completely for scratch, especially for these purposes."

Hermione frowned as she entered the room unnoticed and listened to what the person on the other end of the floo call was saying. Since she had discovered her pregnancy, she had only been going to Flourish and Blotts in three afternoons a week to go over the paperwork and left the day-to-day running of the store to the manager, a girl who had been the year below them at Hogwarts, who had so far been doing a wonderful job. Hermione had done one thing though, she had fired the gossiping hag that had been discussing her with Molly just before Christmas.

"How quickly can I complete a mastery?" Theo asked as Hermione took a seat in his desk chair and listened in.

"Two years usually, though if you put in the extra work I see no reason why you shouldn't complete it in a year," the person on the other end said and Theo nodded, "are you still thinking of purchasing the apothecary in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," Theo smiled and Hermione found herself smiling too, "Maya has her bookshop and it would be good for me to have a business to run, so this mastery would help."

"Technically, it's our bookshop," Hermione said and Theo yelped, falling sideways as the person in the floo laughed, "Hello Professor Slughorn."

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing my dear?" He asked, chuckling as Theo shook his head.

"Quite well," Hermione nodded, running her stomach, "are you considering taking my husband on as an apprentice?"

"It is a possibility," the old man grinned, "what do you say, would he make an acceptable student?"

"I am still here, you know." Theo grumbled and Hermione grinned at him though spoke to Slughorn.

"I think Theo would make a wonderful Potions Master," Hermione nodded, "though I am intrigued as to the purposes of this creation you were discussing."

"How long have you been here?!" Theo asked, his eyes widened and Hermione laughed.

"Long enough to know that you really need to be more aware of your surroundings, dear." She smirked.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take long for the couple to settle into a routine. Theo worked on his mastery daily, mostly in the mornings, often flooing to Slughorn's private lab although a few times Hermione had entered his office to find the old man in there with him, which usually resulted in his still trying to collect her for his slug club, which Hermione found hilarious. On the afternoons that Hermione was at her bookstore, Theo would put in the extra work toward his qualification.

It was different, to suddenly find themselves with all of these extra demands on their time, but Hermione enjoyed being busy and even Theo admitted that it made him extra appreciative of the time he got to spend with her when they could both relax. All was calm and settled until Hermione was six and a half months pregnant, her stomach now very obviously full of his child, when Harvey suddenly barged into his office while Hermione was at Blotts.

"What's wrong, Harvey?" Theo frowned, looking up from his research.

"Harvey is sorry to be disturbing young Master," Harvey squeaked, "but I is thinking that Master should be seeing this."

Harvey clicked his fingers and Theo frowned as the Prophet appeared in his hand, before the elf hurried forwards and put the paper on his desk. Theo's eyes flicked down the front page and widened as they fell on a picture that made him want to vomit. There, in the middle of the front page, was a picture of the father and son of the Malfoy family, filthy and laughing in their neighbouring cells. The headline had him throwing his desk chair over as he sprinted across the room and disappeared through the floo.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

MALFOYS STILL AT LARGE


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was just filling in the last of her paperwork, glad to find that everything was as it should be and the profits were higher than they had been in a while, when she heard Rebecca, their manager, shriek from the front of the shop. Frowning, Hermione pushed back her desk chair and walked out of the office, heading to the front of the shop. She had to go through the storeroom to get to the public part of the shop, and as she stepped into the dingy space that held their spare stock, she froze as she heard a voice.

"Where's the mudblood?"

Draco Malfoy?! This had to be some kind of nightmare. He was rotting in Azkaban with his lunatic father! There was no way he was here! Surely if they had escaped, she would have been warned, considering what he had done to her? Her hands came up protectively to her bump, feeling her baby moving against them, as she took quiet, careful steps backwards.

As she lowered herself down behind the nearest set of shelves, the most terrifying smell met her nostrils. Something in the shop was on fire, and whatever it was, it was between her and a safe exit. Making a judgement that she hoped would prove to help, she quickly ran into her office and slammed the door shut, flicking her wand to prevent any flames or smoke from entering before sending her patronus to Theo, hoping he would get here in time.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Theo barged through the gathered patrons in the Leaky Cauldron, knocking an old man over but not caring as he fled the pub and ran towards the bookstore. Just as the archway in the courtyard opened up for him, Harry came sprinting from the pub, almost barging into him.

"Where's Hermione?" He gasped and Theo shook his head.

"She's at the shop!" He gasped and Harry's eyes widened.

"The shops on fucking fire, Theo! That's why I'm here!"

Theo didn't hear any more as he fled from the courtyard and up towards the shop, coming to an abrupt halt and letting loose a gut wrenching roar as he saw the flames licking up the front of the shop. Harry collided with him and grabbed him by the shoulders just as a glittering otter stopped beside them.

"Theo, I'm in the office and the shops on fire. Malfoy was here."

"Fuck!" Theo yelled, trying to run into the shop but Harry held him back, "I need to get in there!"

"Theo, no!" Harry said, struggling to hold onto the stronger man, "we need to get the fire under control!"

"I don't have time!" He screamed, pushing hard against Harry's chest.

He felt himself become free from the other man's hold and flicked his wand over himself as he ran, casting the strongest shield charm he could, jumped straight through the fire that blocked the front doorway. Inside was what he imagine hell to look like, fire covered every surface and the heat stole his breath away. Thinking fast, he cast a bubble head charm on himself and pushed against the heat as it fought it's way through his shield charm, pushing his way to the back of the shop and into the store room.

Thankfully, the flames were much less severe in here and he ran straight to the office door and pounded on the door, hearing his wife screaming inside. He called out to her before remembering that the bubble head charm would distort his voice and cancelled it, coughing as he breathed in the smoke.

"Maya!" He called, throwing his fists against the door and through the glass he saw her silhouette rush to open the door, before pulling him in and shutting the door. "Oh thank god!"

He kissed her fiercely before putting his hand on her stomach and feeling relief wash over him as their baby kicked, knowing they were both safe. Hermione collapsed against him, crying into his chest and he peppered her read with kisses as he held her briefly before pushing her away.

"Listen to me," he said sternly, trying to keep his voice strong though he wanted to cry himself, "we need to get out of here, right now. The shop is in ruins, and I need to get you and the baby to safety."

"Oh gods, Theo, how-"

"I'm going to cast a bubble head on each of us and we have to run," he said seriously and she nodded, wiping her face, he choked as he realised what was about to happen, "Maya, this is going to hurt, there's no shield charm strong enough to prevent getting burnt, and we have to run straight through the fire, ok?"

"The baby…"

"I know," he groaned, trying to think, suddenly pulling his tshirt off and using his wand to soak it with water, "wrap this around you, and then run like hell, even if you lose me, got it?"

"Theo!" She whimpered and he choked on a sob.

"I mean it Maya, get the fuck out of here with our baby, do not wait for me if we get parted, are you listening?" He croaked and she nodded, crying, "I love you, now go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled open the door, sending her through first so he could protect her from any falling parts of the building and watched as she ran as fast as her pregnancy would allow, following closely behind her. They were halfway across the shop floor, when suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell, cutting off his exit. Theo could only watch as his wife disappeared into the smoke, glad that she was safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione broke out into the fresh air of the street and stumbled, immediately caught by Harry who dragged her away from the destroyed building and lowering her to the ground at a safe distance.

"Where's Theo?" She croaked and Harry's eyes widened as she frantically looked around for her husband.

"Hermione…"

"Harry did he come out? Did you see him?" She rushed out, her eyes wide in terror and Harry shook his head, his arms holding her tightly as she fought against him, screaming her husband's name.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

St Mungo's was a hive of activity as Harry sat by the bedside of his catatonic friend. She hadn't spoken since being dragged away from Diagon Alley, away from her probably dead husband and her beloved shop, now no more than smouldering ruins. Her eyes were open but gave no recognition or reaction to anything around her. She hadn't spoken when the healers had informed her that the baby was safe or when they informed her that she would be having a daughter and Harry's heart was breaking for her.

He was holding her hand, which hung limply over her bump, hoping and praying for a miracle when one came. He heard a knock on the door and turned wearily to see one of his aurors poke his head in and gesture for him to step out. Harry dropped a kiss on Hermione's temple before he left the room, completely unnoticed by her.

"What is it, Wharton?" He asked tiredly and the young man gulped before talking.

"They pulled Mr Nott from the wreckage, sir," Wharton said and Harry sighed, nodding, "Alive I mean, they pulled him out alive."

"What?" Harry gasped, his eyes wide open and suddenly feeling very much awake despite his exhaustion, "he's alive?"

The young man nodded and Harry told him to take him to Theo, who it turned out had been put in the room next door to Hermione, finding his friends husband to be severely burned and in a magically induced coma but very much alive. He nodded to the Auror and headed back out to the healer in charge, hoping to get some answers for Hermione.

"What's his condition?" He asked and the healer sighed.

"His lungs were severely burned and he has inhaled a lot of smoke, which is the reason for us inducing the coma. Mrs Nott told you that he cast a bubble head on himself?" He asked and Harry nodded, "that might just have saved his life, any more damage and he would not have survived. It seems that the charm only cancelled when he lost consciousness, meaning limited damage. We're regenerating his lung tissues and his skin will heal over time with repeated healing sessions."

"So when will you bring him out from his coma?" Harry asked and the healer shrugged.

"Whenever his lungs are regenerated enough to allow him to breathe unaided. It will be a few days, I would say." Harry nodded and turned to leave before turning back.

"I need to tell his wife, and I will charm a viewing window between their rooms so she can see for herself." He said and the healer waved him off, as though to say Harry could do whatever he needed and Harry re-entered Hermione's room.

He didn't talk to her, knowing it to be useless with her current state of mind, but he flicked his wand at the wall in front of her, making it become transparent and he heard a gasping breath before a choked sob. As he watched, Hermione slowly sat up in bed and her eyes grew wide as she took in what she was seeing, and he finally walked to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"He's in a magically induced coma as his lungs were damaged, his skin will heal and he should be awake in a few days." Harry said, smiling gently and Hermione began to cry.

"He's alive?" She gasped and Harry nodded, catching her when she fell onto him, holding her close as she sobbed in relief.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione sat by her husband's bedside, refusing to leave even the eat, sleep or drink, for four days before he showed any signs of improvement. The healers had been fantastic, she thought, even bringing a bed into the room for her to use so she could sleep next to Theo. Harry had been in every day, providing updates on the aurors search for the Malfoys, neither of which had been caught. They were sloppy though, their time in Azkaban clearly further deteriorating their mental capacities, as they left clues wherever they went and the Ministry were hopeful that they would soon be captured.

Hermione had always thought herself to be against capital punishment, but upon hearing that both father and son she had wept tears of relief to know that they could never hurt anyone, especially her family, ever again. She took small comfort in feeling their child, their daughter, move inside of her and knowing that at least she was safe. She had come to a decision on a name, knowing that Theo would be overjoyed with her choice when he woke up.

On the fourth day, as Hermione lay on her side in bed, running her stomach as she faced Theo's bed, he groaned, and Hermione immediately leapt from the bed and leaned over him, looking for signs of life. The coma was designed in such a way that he would awaken on his own when his body was healed enough to support itself and Hermione hoped that he had reached that point. As she stood over him, his eyelids fluttered and she saw those gorgeous blue eyes that she loved so much, her own instantly filling with tears.

"Maya?" He croaked and she lost the battle with her emotions, her head falling to his shoulder as she wept loudly.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As his arms instinctively came up to hold his wife, he felt the soreness of his muscles that clearly indicated his being in one position for far too long. The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor in the shop as exhaustion overwhelmed him, his own fault for desperately trying to clear a path to safety, he supposed. He had been so glad to see Hermione escape but his heart had been crushed to know he would never meet his child or live to have any more with the woman he loved. She pulled away from his shoulder and her hands ran all over his face, as though she were reassuring herself that be was really in front of her.

"Theo," she wept, "I thought… oh gods, I thought you were dead."

"So did I." He whispered his hand gripping the hair at the back of her head and pulling her lips to his.

A healer came in as they parted, smiling at him as she checked his injuries and performed tests to see if his lungs were sufficiently healed. Finding that they were and his burns would only take a couple more treatments to be healed completely, she recommended a few more days in the hospital until he could go home. He was lucky, she said, to have survived and he genuinely felt it. After a drink of water that felt like heaven as it slipped down his throat, he pulled Hermione onto the bed and pressed his hand to her stomach.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked, frowning at the stillness he felt under his hand and she nodded.

"Sleeping for now, I think," she smiled, stroking his face, "would you like to know what we're having? The healers told me."

"They did?" He asked, "I thought we were going to wait?"

"Theo," she sighed, "I thought you were dead, I completely shut down. I heard everything, saw everything, but nothing could get a reaction. Not after… even when they told me I didn't react."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I tried to get out, but it was so hot-"

"It's okay, Theo. We all got out. We're together, that's all that matters." She reassured and he nodded, sniffing.

"What are we having?" He asked and she smiled, putting her hand on top of his where it pressed against her stomach and grinning as their girl kicked.

"Daddy, meet Elana." She whispered and Theos eyes flew to hers, wide and awestruck.

"A daughter?" He gasped and she nodded, "you want to name her Elana?"

"Who else to name her after than the woman who gave me you?" She shrugged and wiped a tear as it fell from his eye.

"I love you, Maya, thank you so much." He whimpered, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Theo. Please, no more scaring me like that."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco and Lucius Malfoy led the Ministry on a wild goose chase all over the country for over a month before they made the mistake that would cost them their lives. Harry had taken their latest attack against Hermione very personally and took it upon himself to follow them from one place to the next. They led him on something of a tour of the UK, from Acarsaid in the highlands of Scotland to Zone Point in Cornwall, he followed them almost as closely as their own shadows, but they somehow always managed to give him the slip.

Until he followed him to the last place he ever expected to find himself again, Little Whinging. He found himself in the town in which he had grown up so miserably, backed by a team of highly trained aurors and having a wand fight with two unstable Azkaban escapees. It had taken over an hour for the two Malfoys to succumb to their exhaustion, at which point Harry had gained much satisfaction when he stood above their prone bodies and hog tied them, ready to be taken to the Ministry to face their executions.

"What the bloody hell were they doing in Little Whinging?" Hermione exclaimed, having listened to Harry tell his story.

They were sitting around the small table that Hermione had insisted they put in the kitchen, telling Theo that she refused to eat all of her meals at a dining table that could easily hold 20 people when there were currently only two of them. She smiled up at Theo when he put a cup of tea down in front of each of them and sat down next to her.

"Ironically, I don't think they had any idea I grew up there," Harry snorted, "I think I only managed to catch them because I know that town so well, from walking around it almost constantly in the summers."

"Wow, I'm impressed, Harry," Theo grinned, "thank you, we owe you."

"Not at all, if anything I owe you," Harry shrugged, "you saved Hermione's life, and that baby she's still carrying thanks to you, I think we're even, right?"

"I guess we are." Theo said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake and when he did, both men turned at the sound of a sniffle from Hermione.

"Hormones," She squeaked, plucking a tissue from the box and blowing her nose, "seriously though, thank you, Harry. It really means a lot to me."

"Least I could do really," he shrugged, "does it earn me any friend points?"

"You're an idiot," Hermione snorted, reaching out to pat his hand on the table, "how's Ginny?"

"Wouldn't know," he shrugged, "we broke up in… February I think?"

"Oh!" She gasped, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"She was so jealous," Harry groaned, "even the female aurors ended up being scared of working with me because she would make their lives a misery if they did. A woman just had to stand next to me for me to be accused of an affair."

"Sounds like you're better off out of that one, mate." Theo muttered and snorted when his wife sniffled again.

"Stop being nice to each other, it's making me emotional." She muttered and Harry laughed loudly as Theo stood behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"Would you rather we went back to being horrible to one another?" Harry chuckled and she threw an apple at him after plucking it from the table, which he caught and took a bite from.

"Idiots," she muttered, "the men in my life are idiots."

"Gee thanks Maya, I love you too." Theo deadpanned before heading off to check on the pie he was attempting not to explode and she snorted.

"Talking of idiots, Harry, did I tell you that George approached me?" She asked and he rose his eyebrow in question, "during the retirement party before I took over Flourish and Blotts, he came up to me and apologised, said he never blamed me. What do you make of it?"

"You know George has never been one to blindly follow Molly's word," he shrugged, "What else did he say?"

"He told me he's been having counselling, did you know?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was the one who said he should try it," he snorted, "did he say if it was helping him?"

"Yeah he did, said it's helped him with both Fred and Ron." She nodded and felt Theo stand behind her again.

"Do you think George is serious, about being sorry I mean?" Theo asked Harry and he shrugged, "I just don't want Maya getting hurt again."

"It's understandable," Harry nodded, "we could always go and meet him, if you wanted?"

"Me and you?" Theo asked and Harry nodded, Theo looked down at Hermione, "What do you think, love?"

"I've no problem with George," she shrugged, "but if you want to meet him with Harry, that's fine."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was impossibly bright against the backdrop of browns and greys in Diagon Alley and Theo found it to be quite a shocking contrast. He had left Hermione to have a bath after their lunch with Harry when the black haired wizard suggested they go and see George, flooing into Diagon Alley and wandering down while talking about Hermione. It was weird, being friendly with Harry, but he was willing to make that effort. Especially seeing as Harry had been the one to help them during the most difficult times of their relationship.

"U-no-poo?" He chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes

"Their mum thought they were going to get themselves killed for that," he laughed, "that poster has been there ever since the height of the war."

"Harry…" Theo said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him to a stop, "George's twin, Fred, how did he..?"

"Rookwood," Harry growled, "battle of Hogwarts, exploded a wall and Fred was under it. Probably wouldn't mention anything around George though."

He nodded. Harry opened the door to the shop and Theo was assaulted by noise, children screaming and laughing, little pops and mini explosions and for some bizarre reason, the voice of Umbridge of all people. As he stepped in, he saw a tiny model of the horrible Professor on a unicycle, calling for order. He snorted and began to laugh as he took in the rest of the store.

"Have you never been in here before?" Harry asked as he stopped next to him and Theo shook his head.

"Didn't think I'd be welcome," he said, raising his arm to hint at his mark, "being marked and all."

"You'll be fine," Harry snorted, dragging him over to the cash desk and waving to Lee, who walked over and shook the man's hand before looking at Theo, "Lee, this is Theo Nott, Hermione's husband."

"Hermione got married?!" Lee squawked and Harry laughed as he nodded.

"It was a small wedding," Theo grinned, holding his hand out and Lee shook it, "nice to meet you."

"You too," Lee chuckled, "you're a lucky man, Theo."

"I know." He agreed.

Harry asked to see George and Lee led them through to the back office where George was sitting behind the desk. The red head looked up and grinned at Harry before noticing Theo, when his grin morphed into a confused frown and Harry introduced them.

"So you're the husband?" He asked and Theo snorted.

"I am, I suppose." he nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you two most unlikely of friends?" George asked with a grin and Theo opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"Hermione tells me you offered an olive branch?" He asked and both Theo and George looked at him confused before he rolled his eyes, "you apologised?"

"Oh!" George chuckled, "yeah, I did. Thought it was about time, you know?"

"About time for what?" Theo asked and George snorted.

"About time to let her know that not all us Weasleys are mindless, conniving idiots?" George shrugged and Theo nodded, turning to Harry.

"I like him." He said simply and George rose his eyebrows as Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the red head.

"You should know she's about… how far is she Theo?"

"Almost 8 months pregnant, now." He provided and George gasped.

"Really?" He grinned, "that's amazing. Congratulations, Theo."

"Thanks," Theo nodded, smiling, "You should come over to Nott Hall some time, I'm sure Hermione would be pleased to see you."

He watched as George pulled out his datebook and flicked through it, until they agreed he would come for drinks, along with Harry, the next weekend before Theo said his goodbyes and left to get home. It felt strange for him to be inviting people freely to his home, but he was glad that Hermione was breathing life back into the place and into him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was laying with her feet up on the sofa when Harry fell through her floo the next weekend, landing flat on his arse in her living room. She laughed as he tried to right himself and almost wet herself when George stumbled out and both men ended up flat on their backs, tangled around each other. She shook her head as she heaved herself and her very large stomach from the sofa and stood above them, having to lean forward to see them over her bump.

"Nice entry, lads." She laughed and George stuck two fingers up at her as he got up and offered a hand to Harry.

"Bloody hell you're huge!" George exclaimed and Hermione snorted, shaking her head.

"Well thank you George," she deadpanned, "and here was me thinking that you used to be quite charming."

"I mean, you look amazing but… yeah," he mumbled, "properly pregnant."

"Nice, George." Harry laughed and Theo snorted as he entered the room.

"What's he done?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes, though she grinned and leaned into him when he stood behind her.

"Called me huge." She chuckled and Theo shrugged.

"You kind of are, love." He grinned and Hermione elbowed him, walking away and shouting back that they were all idiots as she walked into the kitchen.

She crossed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic wine for her and plucked the two bottles of Firewhiskey from on the counter before looking between her hands and the cupboards and sighing, calling for Harvey.

"Mistress is calling?" He asked and she nodded.

"I didn't really think this through," she shrugged, "can you bring the glasses so I don't have to haul myself back in here for them?"

"Of course Harvey can Mistress," he said, clicking his fingers and calling three tumblers and a wine glass to a tray, taking the drinks from her and adding them aswell before picking it up, "Mistress is needing her rest! Mistress should have called for Harvey to be getting the drinks, not just the glasses."

"Sorry, Harvey." She chuckled, rolling her eyes following him out of the kitchen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Theo, Harry and George had just settled on the sofa when Hermione came back, following behind Harvey and Theo grinned at Hermione as she shook her head in amusement. He heard George gasp and turned around to see him frowning at his wife.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, "you have a house elf!"

"And?" Theo asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at Hermione, who chuckled.

"Back in fourth year," Harry supplied, "Hermione found out that the meals at Hogwarts were cooked by house elves and went on hunger strike."

"Not to mention," added George, "that she started puke or whatever it was ca-"

"S.P.E.W!" She shrieked, "society for the protection of elfish welfare!"

"Yeah whatever, that," George laughed.

"I think I remember that," Theo laughed, "didn't you want people to pay to join?"

Hermione just poked her tongue out at him, not wanting to talk about it any more. Conversation moved on and Theo found himself learning about more of the things his wife and her friends had got up to during their school years, including the epic fireworks that had almost sent Umbridge to the permanent residency ward at St Mungo's. He was amazed to find out that Hermione had left the horrible woman to be dragged off by angry Centaurs, although he was admittedly quite impressed by it too.

Harry and George stayed for a few hours before they promised to visit once the baby was born and left via the floo, leaving Hermione and Theo alone, although Erotas was curled up in his favourite spot by the fire. Theo invited Hermione to lay down with her head on his lap where he stroked her hair, his other hand on her belly as they felt Elana moving within her.

"I still find it hard to believe that I can be this happy." He sighed and she looked up at him, frowning.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She asked and he shrugged, detangling her curls with his fingers.

"You just walked into my lonely miserable life and turned it completely on its head," he shrugged, "It's hard to believe."

"If I remember correctly, Mr Nott," She snorted, "It was very much the other way around. You came to me."

"That I did, Mrs Nott," he murmured, "and I will be forever glad that I did."

"Have I ever thanked you for coming to my table that night?" She frowned and he shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me, Maya," he snorted, "you love me, you married me."

"I should thank you though," she sighed, pulling herself up and sitting beside him, sideways on the sofa and crossing her legs with some difficulty, "You saved me that night, I was about ready to give up."

He turned his body to face hers and cupped her jaw in his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb and smiling when her eyelids flickered at his touch. He leaned forwards and brushed his nose against hers before touching his lips to hers, allowing her to ask for more and groaning when she pushed back against him, her tongue brushing his lips as he opened up to her and her hand came up to tug at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I love you," he panted, his eyes still closed after their kiss and his forehead on hers, "I would never have let you give up. I would have followed you to the muggle world."

"Yeah right." She snorted, kissing his lips once more before pulling away.

"You think I'm joking?" He asked and she nodded, "I was pulled to you that night, Maya. I was more than prepared to follow you anywhere. I couldn't let you give up."

"Why?" She asked, frowning.

"You belong here," he said, "you belong right here with me."

She smiled shyly and it was too much for him. He stood up and help his hand out for her, helping her stand with the extra weight of their child. He cupped her jaw in both hands and asked her if she would let him make love to her, knowing how uncomfortable it could be for her so late in her pregnancy, but she nodded and he pulled her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them and gently lowering her onto their bed to show her just why she belonged with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Elana Jean Nott was born at 3:20am on December 2nd 2003 after a gruelling 18 hour labour for Hermione and three broken fingers and a very nearly broken nose for Theo. Hermione broke his fingers and he almost broke his nose as he passed out, stupidly having taken a peek between her legs as she pushed out their daughter. At the time, Hermione had been absolutely furious that he had missed their baby's first cries, but it quickly became a source of much amusement.

After Hermione had been cleaned up and Theo had been given something sugary to eat by a very amused healer, she laid in her hospital bed and watched as her muscled and very masculine husband cradled their tiny 6lb 5oz daughter and bobbed her up and down as he circled the room, whispering promises. It made her heart swell as she took it in and once Elana had fallen asleep and Theo had ever so carefully put her down in her hospital cot, he laid next to her on the bed, smiling softly.

"Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" He asked, turning his head to smile at her and she shrugged.

"Millions have done it before me, Theo." She chuckled and he snorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but you did it for me. That alone makes you uniquely amazing," He said, kissing her temple and watching as she reached into the cot to stroke Elana's cheek. "She's just as gorgeous as her mum."

"Yeah right," she snorted, "she's far more beautiful than I could ever be. And she's got your eyes."

"Your hair though," Theo chuckled, "poor kid."

"Hey!" She squawked, "it sorted itself out eventually!"

They spent the next couple of hours picking apart what Elana got from each of them, laughing as they argued over whose ears she got, until the tiny little girl woke up wailing with hunger and Theo watched as the tiny human he had helped create suckled at her mother's breast. She smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she fed their child.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey adored the little baby as soon as he set eyes on her when they brought her home. Unlike when they had first introduced him to Erotas, when the kitten had chased him out of the room, there was no way you could drag Harvey from Elana's side. He was absolutely dedicated to her and spent hours just pottering around in her room while she slept, just to be nearby.

Erotas, who had become aloof and enjoyed his solitude now that he had matured, had been intrigued by his new housemate, sniffing at her and poking her with his paw. Until she first cried, that is. At that point he had scattered from the room and avoided the very loud tiny human. It was quite amusing to see him throw an evil glare at her as he left the room as soon as someone entered with her.

Flourish and Blotts was to be rebuilt and modernised, scheduled to be completed just after the new year. Hermione was looking forward to having the time to spend with Elana before she would need to be involved with running the shop and Theo had decided to put his mastery on hold for a couple of months so that he could enjoy the festive period with his family. It was a lovely, quiet Christmas for the Notts, with occasional visits from Harry and George who both fell utterly in love with the newest addition to the family.

On boxing day, Theo quietly crept out of bed at the first sound of Elana waking, leaving the bedroom and quietly shutting it behind him before silencing it so that Hermione could get some well deserved sleep. Even though he had convinced her to pump some of her milk, storing it incase there came a time when she wouldn't be able to feed Elana when she went back to work, she still refused to let him help in the night or allow herself a lay in. So this morning, Theo was going to give her a lay in whether she wanted one or not.

In truth, Hermione had taken the brunt of the hard tasks involved with having a newborn, leaving him to sleep at night and never asking him to do much. He knew that Hermione was worried that once she went back to work, when the shop was refitted, she would struggle to bond with the little girl. He had tried to tell her that there was no rush for her to go back to work, owning the store meant that she could take all the time she needed but his wife was insistent on being a working mother and he knew it was useless to argue.

He knew that no matter what happened, Hermione and Elana would always share a close bond, purely because of the amount of love his wife had for their daughter. Even at such a young age, when Elana looked into her mother's eyes, she showed such love for the woman who had birthed her and Theo thought it was truly something to behold.

Now he was intent on making sure that Hermione got some well deserved rest and as he walked into Elana's room and strode to stand over the cot that had once been his, the little girl looked up at him and kicked her legs in excitement. He scooped her up, carefully supporting her head as he transferred her to lay along his forearm with her head tucked safely into his elbow. She was truly the most astonishing little thing he had ever seen and his heart almost burst with love as be bent his head forward and kissed her head and her hands grabbed onto his long hair at the front.

He winced as she tugged, but smiled as she looked into his eyes. His own eyes were so much more perfect in her little face, pure and innocent. He gently pulled her chubby little hands from his hair and kissed her hands as they curled and uncurled into fists. Quite how he had played a part in making something so perfect, he would never understand.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Theo had never really thought about what made his father crazy, but as Elana grew and he built his bond with her, he couldn't help but find himself hating his father and questioning his sanity more than ever before. Elana was his world, his everything and had his father still been alive, he would have berated Theo and called him weak for loving her and Hermione as he did. He didn't understand the motivation for that kind of hatred and bitterness, no matter how hard he tried.

How had his father looked at him when he had been Elana's age and seen only an heir? How had he looked at a three year old Theo and shown no remorse as he pulled off his belt and lashed him with it? When Theo was seven and his father had left him in his room with no food or drink for a week, what did it take to become so cruel and twisted?

He loved his daughter, as much as he loved his wife but so very differently. He knew that Hermione could defend herself but Elana was his to protect, defenceless on her own and would look to him for the rest of his life for guidance and support, which Theo absolutely revelled in and he couldn't help but wonder how he had grown up to be so completely opposite to his father.

One morning when Elana was two months old, Hermione had entered the nursery to find him holding the little girl against his bare chest, using the rocking chair to sooth her and found him sobbing as he looked down at the sleeping baby. Carefully scooping Elana up and placing her gently down in her cot, Hermione returned to him and kneeled in front of him, gently wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Theo? What's wrong, love?" She asked with a concerned frown on her face and he shrugged.

"How could any man look at a child and hate them so much that they could beat them, Maya?" He croaked and she sighed, pulling him against her, "how could someone hate their own son?"

"I really don't know, Theo," she said, rubbing his back, "has having Elana brought things forward in your mind?"

"I guess," he nodded against her shoulder before pulling back and rubbing his eyes, "I just don't get it. I look at her and I feel so much love it might consume me. How could my own father look at me and abuse me?"

"I don't know, love," she said gently, stroking his hair from his face, "do you think it might help if you talked to someone about this?"

"Like who?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You could ask George about his counsellor," she suggested, "It might help to talk about it with someone who could help you understand how your father's mind worked, or whether he had some kind of mental illness as I think he did."

"You do?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're right, I don't understand how anyone could abuse any child, letalone a parent do it to their own child," she sighed, resting her hands on his chest, "but it's definitely not normal, and maybe if you heard that from someone more qualified than me it would help you to move past it."

"I hav-"

"If you had moved past it, sweetheart, we wouldn't be having this discussion," She told him, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek, "now come back to bed until she wakes up and let me hold you, I think you need it."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As Theo lay with his head on her stomach and she dragged her fingers through his hair, which was much too long and he definitely needed a haircut, Hermione worried about her husband. Ever since Elana had been born, pretty much, he had been thinking about his own father and how he had been treated at his hands. How his mother had been treated also weighed on his mind.

She knew that he was concerned that his father had passed something, some kind of darkness onto him but Hermione found that laughable. Theo was the most calm, most loving and most gentle person she had ever known. He held her, and their daughter for that matter, with such care and tenderness that she didn't think there was any darkness within him at all. He had a bad history, full of things that made her shudder with revulsion and pain, but he had come out of it all as this wonderful man, and she was so proud of him for that.

"Theo?" She asked and he hummed against her stretch marked stomach, "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I know, Maya," he said gently, lifting his head and looking up at her, "I love you too. I'm sorry for being so…"

"Scarred? Hurt? Haunted? Normal? They're all true, Theo."

"I think I should ask George about that counsellor… He said it really helped him, and I don't want to cause upset to you or Elana." He told her and she smiled sadly, pulling him to lay beside her.

"Elana and I will love you with all of our hearts regardless," she said seriously, "but you need to do this for yourself."

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled.

"You're welcome," she said, kissing him on the lips before pulling back, "now tell me what for."

"For being you," he snorted, "for being so understanding and supportive."

"I'm your wife," she said, "I will always support you and try to understand."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A week later, Hermione waved Theo off at the floo as he left for his first counselling session and although he was a little tearful on his return an hour and a half later, he seemed to smile a little brighter and his steps appeared lighter, like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders any more. She was glad to have suggested it and thankful that he had taken her advice so well. She hoped that, with time, he would be able to look forward than be stuck looking back.


End file.
